The Center for Visual Science (CVS) at the University of Rochester is an interdepartmental program that brings together vision scientists who share the conviction that the visual system can only be understood through the combined effort of scientists from different disciplines. The expertise of the CVS faculty spans psychophysical, physiological, computational, anatomical, and clinical approaches to visual science. The role of the Core is to integrate these approaches into a coordinated research effort. Since the last competitive review 5 years ago, CVS has grown from 28 to 32 members. 18 of these are participating investigators on the Core. The Core leverages funding for vision research, increases efficiency and productivity, increases the ability to attract highly-skilled technical stff, increases collaborative research, helps to develop shared techniques and instrumentation, and attracts scientists from other disciplines. The Core will support three modules: The Computing Module provides expertise in the generation of complex visual stimuli for psychophysical and physiological experiments, real-time experimental control, data analysis, and computational modeling. The Instrumentation Module provides expertise in optical, electronic, and mechanical engineering to design, assemble, maintain, and repair innovative technology for vision research. The Imaging Module provides facilities for histology, adaptive optics retinal imaging, and functional magnetic resonance imaging.